Good Samaritans
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: A one shot that came to me after I watched the episode "The Good Thieves" again.


**A/N I was watching "The Good Thieves", again, I found myself asking WHO heard the shots and, two, WHY was Jarrod taken to the ranch instead of the doctor's office? Of course, at that point my muse took over.**

Also, no matter how much I listen to you tube I can't seem to catch any name but Sam. That is, the names that belong to the express office workers. So, I'm just giving the other character a name.

**Good Samaritans  
**  
It was late, too late for the two teenage boys, seventeen year old Doug and fifteen year old Michael Stone to be out and walking around. It was late, only they didn't care. Their father was out of town and their mother was asleep. They weren't bad young men, just ones that had a bit too much energy. With Mr. Stone away on business, the two brothers thought it would be fun to put the invention of *****Seth Wheeler's to use. After all, wouldn't a few stores look great decorated in *****toilet paper? It's not like they would be doing anything illegal.

The brothers had just started having their "fun" when they heard the door to the law office open. Dough and Michel dove behind some boxes. They needn't have worried. Jarrod Barkley was too intent on getting to the express station to see the boys, who were quite a ways up the street.

"I didn't think anyone would be out this late." Doug whispered as he and his brother stood up and began deciding if it was worth waiting until Mr. Barkley left to go home to continue.

"I don't think…" Michael began to speak only to hear two shots ring out and hear a door slamming in the direction. With no thought to the danger that might await them, the two young men began running as fast as they could. Within a matter of a couple of minutes both boys were standing dumbfounded inside the express office.

"These two are dead!" Michael looked up from where he knelt over Sam after looking over Marty. "What about Mr. Barkley?"

Doug, who had ironically been accepted into medical school, had quickly removed Jarrod's jacket. "He's alive, but I've got to get this bleeding stopped. With the kind of money he makes," the lad said as he took his pocket knife out and began cutting Jarrod's shirt off him, "I don't think he'll care that he has to buy a new shirt instead of having this one mended." Doug quickly ripped the shirt up into strips and began doing what he had to get the bleeding stopped. During the process Jarrod moaned more than once, but did not open his eyes.

Michael, who couldn't see where he could do any good, stood up while Doug was working. "I'm going for the sheriff!" The lawman had to know what had happened, and the lad knew Jarrod needed a practicing physician if he was to have a chance to live.

Doug worked fervently and quickly. He was relieved when he saw that Jarrod's wound was no longer bleeding. When Jarrod moaned again and struggled to move, Doug quickly put his hand on the back of the famous attorney's shoulder. "Please, Mr. Barkley, lie still. You've been shot. I've done what I've can and my brother has ran for the sheriff."

While in his wounded state Jarrod didn't recognize Doug's voice, he did hear the sound of a friend who was doing what he could. Jarrod stopped struggling and did as Doug had begged him to do. Doug wanted to do more, anything, but he couldn't. He had done all he knew how. He knew all he could do now was to stay with Mr. Barkley and wait for his brother and the sheriff to arrive with the doctor. The doctor! Doug stiffened as he thought on Dr. Merar. The man had left town just that morning. Mrs. Knight was expecting a baby, and it had decided to come. That being the case, Dr. Merar had locked up his office and left town. What were they going to do? Jarrod Barkley needed help!

When Doug heard the sound of men running towards the express station, he stood up and opened the door. He was elated to see his brother, the sheriff and a few other men approaching.

"How is he?" Fred asked as he flew through the door.

Doug quickly explained what he'd done, as Fred knelt down beside Jarrod.

"You did good son. Mark," Fred said as he looked up at the black haired gentleman who had left his home and tried to figure out in which direction the shots he'd heard had come from. "Go to the Smith's. Tell them what's happened and take Mrs. Smith out to the Knight's. She's delivered babies before." Then, due to the fact that the Knight's ranch and town were practically the same distance from Jarrod's home just in opposite directions, Fred added, "We'll meet the doc at the Barkley Ranch!"

"Yes, sir!" Mark wasn't about to argue with the sheriff. He admired Jarrod Barkley and was in his debt too. Fred then sent Zac and Adam, the other two men who had been aroused when the shots were fired, to get a wagon. If they hurried, and were careful, they could get Jarrod there about the same time as Dr. Merar arrived. At least that is what he hoped.

"Doug," Fred looked up at the seventeen year old boy who had sent his brother to the sheriff's office. "Please, go with Michael and tell your mother what's happened and then ride like mad out to the Barkley's. Tell them everything and that we're bringing Jarrod home."

Neither Doug or Michael were looking forward to waking their mother up, as it meant begging her to let them do as the sheriff asked and then explain what they had been up to. However, the boys weren't about to argue with Fred either. "Yes, sir!" Doug turned around and ran out the door; his brother followed him.

** ~oOo~**

Heath and Nick, who had ridden their horses like mad to meet the wagon bringing Jarrod home once they'd heard what happened, helped Zac and Adam carry Jarrod up the stairs and into his room. The whole time Nick was swearing up and down he was going to find out who did this to his oldest brother. Heath, while not vocal, was doing the same. While Jarrod was being put to bed, Victoria was talking to Doug and Michael.

"I don't know how to thank you." Victoria smiled at the boys, her eyes full of emotion. "If it weren't for you two, Jarrod would still be lying on the floor of that building and, most likely, bleeding to death. How can we ever repay you?"

Doug looked at Michael. His brother looked as uncomfortable as Doug felt. Neither one of them had stepped in thinking to get any kind of reward, nor did they want any. "Nothing to repay," Doug looked at Victoria and answered after Michael shook his head just enough to send him the message that he, Michael, didn't want anything. "Mr. Barkley was hurt; we could help. That's pay enough." He figured he didn't need to add that their mother was already upset with them for even being out of the house in the first place, or the fact that the only thing sparing their backsides was the fact that they'd stepped in and helped Jarrod without even thinking about it.

Victoria heard a buggy approaching the house, one going at a very fast pace. She figured it was Dr. Merar arriving. "Well, we can never thank you enough. You have been very good Samaritans, and I hope you will always remember if you need anything you can come here."

Both boys smiled from ear to ear. They figured knowing that was the best reward they could have gotten anyway. "Let us know how it turns out, okay?" Doug said as Dr. Merar stepped through the open door.

"We'll do that." Victoria answered as she led Dr. Merar up the stairs and led the good man to the room where Jarrod lay. Once the doctor sent Nick and Heath out of the room, the other men had already left, he went to work on Jarrod.

The day Doug graduated from medical school he was thrilled to see Jarrod Barkley and his family at the ceremonies. Jarrod had handed the young man a microscope and said Doug's graduation was one event he knew he just couldn't miss.

*Toilet paper was invented in 1877


End file.
